Retrato em Preto e Branco
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Diga que ele é órfão, e ele rirá. Diga que não tiem vida, ele ignorará. Agora, diga que ele é uma mera cópia e ele há de te matar. [Envycentered]


**Retrato em Preto e Branco**

Envy encarou o espelho e não se viu.

E, quando passou a mão pelo longo cabelo louro, o espelho lhe respondeu que não era seu aquele gesto. Também não eram seus aqueles olhos, aqueles ombros, aquele sorriso _falso_.

Eram de seu pai.

'_São de_' ele deu uma bronca em si mesmo, as sobrancelhas se juntando, numa expressão que também não era sua. '_Hohenheim da Luz._'

Fazia dez anos que não via seu pai (_Hohenheim, Hohenheim... Ele não é meu pai, não tenho pai._) e, no entanto, a lembrança dele o atormentava. A presença dele continuava na casa. As feições dele permaneciam estampadas no rosto do filho.

"Hey," chamou uma voz carregada de sarcasmo. "por quanto tempo vai ficar aí se olhando?"

Quando Hohenheim partiu, Envy era um homunculus muito novo—um protótipo. Qualquer sol causava queimaduras em suas pele, seus órgãos sangravam mesmo em contato apenas com o _ar_. Foram muitas as vidas usadas em pedras filosofais incompletas, feitas para alimentá-lo, até que ele ficasse forte o bastante para ter um corpo humano normal. Muitas outras até que ele fosse capaz de andar.

Mal isso aconteceu, Dante, satisfeita, envolveu-se no próximo projeto: um humano artificial feito a partir de um bandido que tentara invadir a mansão. Ela o matou usando alquimia, e decidiu fazer seu primeiro homunculus. Provando-se mais habilidosa que o marido, a _sua_ criação atingiu a forma humana bem mais cedo.

E foi assim que nasceu Greed.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Envy ignorou a pergunta dele, voltando-se. Greed, como o próprio nome indicava, só procurava as pessoas quando queria algo delas. No resto do tempo, estava muito feliz com sua própria companhia.

"Hey, não precisa ficar todo defensivo." Ele deu seu sorriso de tubarão, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. "Achei que seria _legal_ da minha parte vir me despedir, mas de repente é melhor só ir embora mesmo..."

"Ir embora?" Repetiu o mais velho, surpreso. "Onde você vai?"

Greed deu de ombros. "Sei lá, correr o mundo ou algo assim. Não agüento mais ficar nesse lugar e ter que ouvir a voz daquela megera todos os dias."

"'Aquela megera' vai me mandar te buscar assim que perceber que foi embora, você sabe." Envy respondeu com indiferença.

"Eu sei, vai ser _interessante_ ver você tentar. Finalmente vamos ver se todo aquele treinamento que eu te dei serviu pra alguma coisa. Acho que não, mas era divertido ver você tentar me acertar." Greed piscou. "Ou quase."

"Um dia, você vai ver. Vou ficar melhor e mais forte que você."

O ex-ladrão gargalhou, divertido. "Ah, eu vou estar esperando, moleque!"

"Cale a boca, _eu _sou o mais velho, em termos homunculos." Envy estampou uma expressão convencida no rosto. Greed fez um som com a língua, descartando a idéia. Houve uma pausa, até que o mais impaciente a interrompeu. "Então? Você não estava indo? Eu, solidão, paz; você, porta. Não era assim?"

"Vai ficar aqui? Então o Envyzinho tem medo de deixar a mamãe?" Greed alfinetou, fazendo beicinho. Envy podia ser mais velho na idade, mas seu cérebro ainda era do falecido adolescente. "Vê se desgruda logo dela. Tá na cara que ela não tem esse tal de 'amor materno'."

"O que você—"

"A única pessoa que aquela mulher amou na vida foi o tal do Hohenheim. Porque você _acha_ que ela te fez uma cópia dele?"

Se o coração de Envy ainda batesse, ele teria dado uma batida a menos; se o sangue ainda corresse, o curso teria virado ao contrário; se os pulmões ainda respirassem, teriam segurado o fôlego. Uma cópia. Ele era uma mera cópia.

"Se odeia tanto assim essa tua cara de anjinho, usa logo seus poderes pra mudar ela." Greed virou-se, ignorando a reação do 'irmão mais velho', se é que chegou a notá-la. Acenou pra ele uma última vez. "Tchau-tchau, bakemono-san."

E, com isso, saiu andando para o corredor.

**X**

O som de vidro se partindo fez Dante levantar os olhos do livro que lia. A casa normalmente era muito calma—a menos, é claro, que _eles_ estivessem treinando novamente. Mas _nesse_ caso, ela estaria apenas ouvindo Envy amaldiçoando seu 'mestre' com um vocabulário impressionante para alguém da sua idade, e Greed rindo do 'discípulo' e mandando ele se levantar. Talvez naquele dia a discussão tivesse ficado acalorada o bastante pra eles jogarem objetos um no outro?

Nesse caso, porque o som vinha do andar de cima?

Dante subiu as escadas, apressada, e entrou no quarto de Envy—sim, de _Envy_. Há muito tempo ela deixara de chamá-lo de 'filho' ou qualquer apelido.

O barulho viera do espelho, que o rapaz havia partido com um soco. Um filete de sangue ainda pingava de sua mão, mas isso era o menos impressionante da cena.

Ele havia trocado o dourado de seus cabelos por um verde escuro; o âmbar ardente de seus olhos havia se tornado um etéreo lilás—a cor mais antagônica possível à original. Também o corpo grande ele trocou por algo menor, mais frágil, quase andrógeno. Pela primeira vez na sua vida—se é que é uma vida—, Envy não era uma cópia.

E, já que não era uma cópia, pela primeira vez ele era ele mesmo.

"O que houve?" Perguntou Dante.

Envy mirou sua mãe por baixo das madeixas verdes e sibilou, ferinamente, com uma voz que ele podia chamar de _sua_. "Eu não sou Hohenheim da luz."

"É claro que não." Ela respondeu prontamente. "Quem é você, nesse caso?"

"_Envy_. Eu sou Envy. Não sou seu filho, nem seu marido fugitivo, nem quem quer que seja. Eu sou _eu_, e ninguém mais."

"Entendo." Suspirou Dante. "Então você criou essa forma a partir do nada e clama que ela é seu verdadeiro eu."

"Essa forma ou qualquer outra, desde que não seja a cópia de ninguém, nunca mais." Envy forçou-se a não levantar a voz—mas o adolescente falecido dentro dele gritava.

"_Tolo_," Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você _nasceu_ para ser a cópia dos outros..."

Ela virou-se e deixou o quarto. O homunculos ajoelhou-se o socou o vidro partido novamente. Era estranho ser o que era, ser quem quer que seja... Envy, como seu nome dizia, havia 'nascido' para passar sua existência fingindo viver a vida dos outros.

E matando-os, sempre que se lembrava de que era uma mera cópia.

**X**

**Adivinhem? Eu de novo!**

**O tema dessa vez era 'cópia', e eu, claro, lembrei do Envy quando o vi. Talvez alguns estranhem essa espécie de 'amizade' entre o Envy e o Greed mas, no anime, quando eles se reencontram, não parecem velhos amigos se revendo... ou quase? Bem, talvez velhos rivais...**

**Dizem que quebrar um espelho dá azar, e se olhar num espelho partido significa partir a própria alma. (Foi apenas um acréscimo emo da minha parte.)**

**Hora de ir escrever! O próximo tema será 'memórias', e eu tenho em mente outra fic de FMA, só que não tão dramática XD**

**Kiss kiss!**


End file.
